What really happened
by Afiag15
Summary: two chicks come to hogwarts and totally goes to hell from there.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: We don't own

A/N: This is Jeanette and Lisa we are co-writing with each other negative comments will not be welcome no one is asking you to read this if you have a problem with our story then don't read it. We welcome critics who are being fair. Flamers beware we will be watching.

A girl in this story whose name is Slone has nothing to do with Bluegummiebear7's story WHEN GIRLS PRANK BACK. Lisa just loves the name so much.

Chapter One

Slone Miller and Rylee Smith were on there way to the train station to bored the Hogwarts express. They were two students part of an exchange program. They are transfers from Eastwick School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Slone then points something out to Rylee it's her older brother's carton of cigarettes sticking out from under the seat. Rylee just nods her head.

Slone then carefully opens it and divides them giving half to Rylee and keeping half for her.

"What are you two doing back there?" Rylee's older brother Sean asks.

"Nothing." Slone answers.

"Slone don't be lying. You know that everytime you lie that god kills a puppy" Slone's older brother Conner shouts back.

* * *

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were getting settled in there compartment when they hear someone shouting from outside the train.

"SLONE"

"RYLEE"

About two minutes late a girl with short brown hair that rested on her shoulders and honey colored eyes burst into their compartment and slammed it shut. She hadn't seen they yet. She then pulled out a walkie talkie cell phone. And says……….

"Ryes I think I lost Conner how bout you."

"No luck looking for a place to hide. Seannies fast."

"Beep me when you're clear." She then noticed them.

"Sorry about the intrusion." She said.

"No problem." James replied with a grin on his face.

"I'm James Potter this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." He said holding out his hand.

"Slone Miller." She said gripping his.

* * *

Rylee ran into a compartment and slammed the door. She then looked around and seen it was full of guys. I know you should be thinking her luck has changed but the looks on there faces made it seem like she stumbled into the snakes den.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?" The bleached blonde asked.

The others just grinned. Rylee knew she needed back up or to get the hell out of there.

"Slone I think I lost Sean." She said into the phone.

"Congrats." It responded.

"Slone were are you?"

"5th compartment down."

"Good I'll meet you there." She turned to leave but found two very large guys blocking her way.

She turned to the blonde with a raised eyebrow he seemed to be the leader.

"You have to pay the price." He said in a silky voice.

"Excuse me. Rude much."

Just then the door burst open and 3 girls ran in she saw that as her way out.

* * *

James, Sirius, and Peter were looking at the girl in front of them. Remus wasn't as surprised at her then the others because she was wearing muggle clothes.

She had on dark blue bellbottom jeans and a brown baby-t that said on it in white OLD NAVY FROM N.Y TO L.A.

Then the door opened again that was dressed like Slone but had red hair that fell about 5 inches below her shoulder and green eyes. She had light blue jeans and a black baby-t that was written in white GUESS.

"Oh guys this is my friend Rylee Smith." Slone said introducing them.

"Hey" Greeted Rylee once she caught her breath. She looked around to see exactly who she was greeting. There were four boys in the compartment who she observed and thank god looked a hell of a lot better then the boy with the bleached blonde hair and his two goons she had just encountered in the first compartment. Rylee was brought back to reality by the boy with messy black hair introducing himself as James.

Then they here Slone's phone ringing.

"Who is it?" Rylee asked.

"Well it's coming up your in trouble. So I take its Sean or Conner." Slone said.

"Or both. Do you think we should answer it?" Just as Rylee said that Slone pushed the answer button.

"I WANT MY GOD DAMN CIGARETTES BACK." They heard Sean's voice

"Smoking creates lung cancer." Rylee said.

"Then what the hell are you two going to do with them?" Conner said.

"Give ourselves lung cancer." Slone said cheekily.

"Just for that smartass comment were going to have to tell Robbie and R.J." Sean said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Slone said panicked.

"You'll see." Conner said.

"Just fucking tell us Mr. Cryptic." Rylee yelled.

"Now, Now Rylee watch your language." Sean said in a stern voice.

Slone just started laughing.

"Sorry couldn't keep a straight face on that one." She said.

"Tell us damn it." Rylee was now in hysterics.

"What did I say about language?" Sean said.

"Come on Seannie your one to talk you have the mouth of a truck driver that grew up in a trailer park and you still kiss Momma S with that mouth." Slone said.

Then Conner and Sean both started yelling from the other end.

"You know the best part about being away at school and on the phone with someone?" Rylee asked Slone.

"No what?" Slone asked with an innocent grin.

"If someone is yelling at you then you can just hang up on them." Rylee said just as Slone hit the end button.

They looked over at the guys and saw them staring in shock. The little fat one looked like he was going to pee his pants.

"Sorry about the intuition. We'll just be going." Rylee said just as the train starting moving.

"Looks like you're going to have to stay." Sirius said.

Slone and Rylee looked at each other and nodded.

"So what was that all about?" Remus asked.

"Moony don't be rude." James said. "So were they your boyfriends?" James asked.

"No they were our brothers………………………Unfortunately." Rylee said looking over at Slone she had this weird look in her eyes.

When Slone sat down Rylee sat down on the floor in front of her and then Slone started playing with Rylee's hair that was a sure sign something was wrong.

"Slone what's wrong?" Rylee asked.

"Who's more protective then Sean and Conner?" Slone asked back.

"Robbie and R.J. Why?" Rylee asked and then it sunk it. Sean and Conner said something about Robbie and R.J. dealing with them. "Oh shit." Rylee whispered.

"Someone want to tell us what's going on, because frankly I'm confused." Remus said.

"Ok well the short version goes like this." Rylee said.

"Sean and Conner are our brothers and they have this whole little grew thing that Robbie and R.J are also apart of and well they are so overprotective of us that they think our true calling is to become nuns." Slone said.

"What's a nun?" Sirius asked.

"A woman who gives up sex for the church." Slone said.

"Oh who would do such a thing?" Sirius said in mock horror.

Just then the train's over head speaker came on saying that they were 20 minutes away from Hogwarts.

"Ok boys that means out." Rylee said.

"How about we just turn around." Sirius said with a smirk he then faced the window.

James saw what he was doing and faced the window with a grin Remus and Peter turned around as well.

Rylee and Slone went into there trunks and got there uniforms. The boys thought the plan had worked until Rylee pulled out a big blanket and held it in front of Slone while she changed. Slone did the same. Sirius grin turned into a frown. When they were down they walked out to give the guys some privacy.

* * *

While they were waiting outside the compartment they saw a girl with red hair walk past them. Then stop and walk back up to them.

"Slone Miller, Rylee Smith?" She asked.

"Last time we checked." Rylee said.

"Hi I'm Lily Evens I have been looking for you two. I'm supposed to take you straight to McGonagall when we get off the train." She said. The girls were kind of taken by surprise. Then the compartment door opened.

"Evens I thought I heard you voice. So you going to change your mind about me and be my girlfriend." James said with a grin.

"When pigs fly." She said and then walked away.

"I take it you like her." Slone said. James just sighed.

The three of them walked back into the compartment about 10 minutes later the train came to a stop.

"Cross-check." Rylee said facing Slone. They faced each other. Slone flattened Rylee's hair and Rylee fixed Slone's eyeliner.

"Oh my god cross-check." James said to Sirius in a gay voice.

"Oh my look at your hair." Sirius said in an equally gay voice and then tried to flatten James's hair.

They walked off the train and Lily came up to them.

"I'm supposed to take you to McGonagall now. Oh and Remus she is really ticked off that you skipped the prefect's meeting."

He just shrugged and started walking away. The girls waved goodbye and started following Lily. As they were walking Lily bumped into a guy with really greasy hair and she feel to the ground.

"Watch it Mudblood." He said as Rylee helped Lily up.

"What did you call her?" Slone demanded.

"A Mudblood that's what she is Filth." He said.

Rylee lunged forward and punched him in the stomach but Slone pulled her away from him.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Slone questioned.

"No just yours." He said.

Rylee then tried to attack again but Slone pushed her behind her and then punched him in the nose. The boy let out a sound between a scream and a grunt as her stumbled backwards clenching his nose.

"Nice." Said Rylee as she came to stand beside Slone.

"Oh my gods." Shouted Lily as she looked from Slone and Rylee, who were grinning lie mad, to the boy who was still clutching his now bleeding nose. She rushed forward and grabbed one of Slone and Rylee's arms and dragged them toward the castle leaving the boy behind cursing them all.

"I think you broke his nose." Said Rylee grinning at Slone.

"I hope so." Responded Slone a grin on her face identical of Rylee's.

"I can't believe you punched him………..twice." Lily said in a worried voice though three was a trace of satisfaction.

"The little grease ball deserved it from were I was standing." Said Rylee. "And could you please let go of my arm I'm losing the feeling in it." She added as she dug her heals into the ground stopping Lily from dragging her and Slone any farther.

"Oh sorry." Apologized Lily as she released both girls' arms. "We'd better get to McGonagall's office before she gets angry."

Slone and Rylee just walked back to the castle laughing while Lily as had as she tried couldn't hide a smile. When they got to McGonagall's office there smiles disappeared.

"Ms. Smith, Ms. Miller would you like to explain what happened on the platform with Mr. Severus Snape?" She asked sternly.

"So that's the greasy pricks name." Slone said with out thinking.

"Ms. Miller I should give you detention for that." McGonagall said outraged.

"But wait Professor McGonagall technical they hit him before school started so you cant possibly give them detention." Lily said coming to there defense.

"That is enough Miss. Evens if you would please go tot the great hall I believe the feat has already began." Lily then walked out. "Now Ms. Evens does have a point. Bu now since the sorting ceremony has already ended if you would be so kind to follow me to Professor Dumbledore's office we will see about getting you sorted." They then followed her out of the office.

They made there way down a few hallways and down stair cases then they came face to face with a stone gargoyle. Professor McGonagall then said the password "Kit Kat."

The stone gargoyle turned into a staircase. They walked down. McGonagall knocked on the door and an old man with a long white beard and half moon spectacles walked out and then lead them in.

"Well I could tell the students thought it weird that I left right after the ceremony. Miss. Miller if you would please sit." He said pointing to the bench. Slone then went over and sat on the stool then the hat was put on her head and started to talk to her.

"Hmm. Very strong and brave a very first to protect your friends better be GRYFINDOR." The hat shouted the last word.

"Miss. Smith." Dumbledore said then Rylee out the hat on.

"Hmm smart and cunning loyal and brave has to be GRYFFINDOR."

Dumbledore lead them back to the great hall. He took them in and they sat at the Gryffindor table on either side of Lily. Just as they sat down Remus sat down next to Rylee and Sirius next to Slone while James and Peter sat across from them.

"Heard what you did to Snape." Remus said.

"Did McGonagall yell at you?" Peter asked.

"No actually she didn't by the look on her face I thought she was going to grill our asses." Slone said.

"And what cute arses they are." Sirius said trying to grab Slone's.

Slone playfully swatted his hand away.

"James that's my knee!" Rylee yelled 10 minutes later. James blushed the color of Lily's hair. Everyone just burst out laughing.

"Lily's knee was one over." Rylee said trying not to laugh.

About an hour later the feast ended. When three very happy girls walked into Gryffindor tower. Lily said the password "Pixie wings." When Rylee and Slone entered the common room they were amazed. It was decked out in red and gold with big fluffy red arm chairs.

Lily then lead them up to the 6th year Gryffindor dorm, and introduced the other two Gryffindor girls Nicole Diaz and Elizabeth Millozii. With that they feel asleep dreaming of what the next day of classes would bring.

A/N: Please Review


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: We sadly don't own Harry Potter Yet

A/N: A special thanks to tearsofblood2127 who got to see it in notebook form. And Nicole me and Jen would like to say sorry for deleting you out at the end it was for the goodness of the story. Please don't kill us in school when you read this.

Chapter Two

"Slone its time to get up." Rylee said to Slone's sleeping form slightly shaking her.

Slone groaned and rolled over pulling the covers over her head.

"Damn it Slone get you lazy ass out of bed or you're going to be late for Breakfast in the Great hall." Growled Rylee from her position at the side of Slone's bed.

"Come on Ryes just five more hours." She mumbled from under the covers.

Rylee huffed as she threw her arms in the air and muttered "hopeless" under her breath. She turned and stalked to the doorway of the girl's dorm then suddenly sopped dead in her tracks, a grin forming on her face, and turned around so she was facing Slone's bed.

"Fine, I just wanted to let you know that Sirius flipped out on that kid, Snape I think his name as, lunged on him right in the Great hall and sent him flying backwards into the Slytherin table………Assuage and eggs everywhere, quite entertaining, but I se your not interested in seeing the display so I'll just…"

Rylee's grin grew about 5 times bigger as Slone threw the covers off herself and stumbled out of bed, ran over and gripped Rylee by the shoulders.

"Give me 20 minutes." She said and at Rylee's nod rushed around her room grabbing her school robes and other random objects before rushing into the bathroom. When the door clicked shut Rylee burst out laughing.

"Well that's one way to wake a girl." She whispered to herself as she turned around and walked out of the girl's dorm and into the common room where she sat and waited for Slone.

About 20 minutes later Slone burst into the Great Hall, Rylee right behind her and looked around…….everything was perfectly normal.

"What's going on?" Demanded Slone as she turned to face Rylee.

"I thought you said the little grease ball got thrown into a table?" Slone asked looking around again at all the others students who were sitting at their tables talking and eating breakfast calmly, for the most part.

"You said there was chaos!" Slone cried again.

"Did I?" asked Rylee putting on a confused innocent face while smiling at Slone.

"Oh my god! You little whore!" Cried Slone as she stuck an accusing finger into Rylee's face and looked about ready to kick her ass.

"Yeah but it makes you love me all the more." Rylee said with one last grin and took off running from Slone towered the Gryffindor table.

"Rylee I'm going to kick your ass." Shouted Slone as she ran after her.

Rylee was running alongside the Gryffindor table when she spotted Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and Lily. She skidded into a seat between Remus and James.

Slone came to a skidding halt behind Rylee

"Stupid little whore." Slone said and then hit her with her potions book lightly.

"Oh chick fight." Sirius said nudging James out of his daydream about Lily.

"Feel free to take your cloths off and mud wrestle to take your anger out." Sirius said.

"Didn't we do that once." Rylee said.

"No in my memory bank it was jello and we had most of our cloths on." Slone said.

James and Sirius were grinning like mad. While Remus and Lily looked shocked. The little fat one looked like he was going to pee himself.

Slone then plopped down next to Sirius and across from Rylee.

"Wait until you want to sleep in," Slone said with an evil smirk.

"Wow that smirk almost matched Malfoy's." Lily said.

"Well little Mudblood it didn't even come close to the Malfoy smirk" The bleached blonde from the train said from behind Rylee. He put a hand on her back and started stroking it.

"Touch me again and I'll shove Slone's broomstick so far up your ass, you wont be able to bend your knees for a week." Rylee growled.

Malfoy removed his hand and bent down to whisper in her ear. "You need to learn respect maybe I'll teach you some at a later time." Then walked away.

"You creepy little bastered!" Rylee yelled after him. "That's the second time that evil snakes cornered me. Man he creeps me out." Rylee said giving a quick shiver.

"Don't worry about him he's nothing but a little loser with badly bleached hair. It must be really hard on him" Slone muttered to Rylee with a grin.

Rylee burst out laughing.

"Rylee, Slone come on were going to be late for potions." Lily said grabbing Rylee and Slone. Slone managed to grab a few pieces of toast before leaving.

She was munching on it while they made there way down to the dungeons.

"So who teaches this class?" Rylee asked.

"Don't know yet. He's new and we haven't met him yet." Lily said.

When they got down to the dungeon that's what they knew what there brothers meant. There was Robbie sitting at the potions teachers' desk.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." Rylee practically shouted.

"Rylee watch you language." Robbie said sternly.

"The next person who tells met hath is going to become a cripple." Muttered Rylee.

"What the hell are you doing here." Asked Slone causing Robbie to turn and face her.

"The language thing goes for you too." He said glaring at her.

"Whatever." Mumbled Slone.

"As for your question as to what I'm doing here I'm the new Potions teacher." Responded Robbie, a grin forming on his face, as he started at his two best friend's sisters identical looks of horror at his response.

"That means no crap from you two this year. And don't think I don't know what happened on the way to the train yesterday." He added the grin leaving his face.

"Oh crap." Slone muttered.

"Just when I thought that our last year of school was going to be fun." Rylee said.

"Couldn't have said it bettered my self." Slone muttered.

"Wait one fucking second that means if your hear then so is R.J." Rylee said shifting her eyes from one side of the room to the other.

"Oh he's is believe me. Were here to protect your little sisters. Were substitute big brothers since Conner and Sean aren't here." He said with an evil grin.

They finally noticed Lily after she coughed.

"So you all know each other?" She said somewhat amazed.

"Robbie oh yeah he has been big bother like ever since we could walk." Rylee said.

"That's Professor Matthews to you two now." He said.

"Professor Matthews." Rylee said with a grin.

"Aw Rylee our little Robbie is all grown up and……… teaching Potions" Slone said while pinching Robbie's cheeks.

"Just take your damn seats." He said brushing her hands away.

Lily walked to the front and took the first seat while Slone and Rylee took the seats in the very back.

5 minutes before class started the marauders walked in. They headed for the back as well.

"now class settle down. Today we'll be making The Wolfsbane Potion with a partner." He said.

Rylee and Slone looked at each other and nodded.

"That I will be picking." Robbie said with a smirk.

"Now first group Potter-Smith, Black-Lupin, Pettigrew-Snape, Miller-Malfoy, Evens-Goyle, and Crabbe-Nott……."The list went on and on.

When Slone heard who she as working with she stood up and yelled. "Robbie you can't be serious."

"Slone I'm very serious." He said.

"Come on Robs when are you going to cut the teacher crap and start favoring us." Rylee said standing up beside her friend.

"I can always put you with Malfoy." Robbie said to Rylee.

"Sorry girl your on your own." Rylee said sitting back down.

"Some friend you are." Slone muttered to her before walking over to Lucius Malfoy.

"Alright everyone get to work." Instructed Robbie as he started walking around the rooms observing the students.

"This sucks." Mumbled Rylee while getting the stuff she'd need for the potion.

"Thanks." Said James a hurt look on his face.

"Oh shut up you know what I mean." Responded Rylee as she glared at Robbie while he walked around the room.

"So you and Slone know the new teach?" Asked James as he started to mix the ingredients.

"Unfortunately." Muttered Rylee as she reached for an ingredient to add to the potion.

"Drop it." Commanded James.

"I know what I'm doing." Shouted Rylee.

"In your condition you might end up blowing up the class room" said James as she grabbed a hold of the container Rylee had I her hand.

"What condition?" hissed Rylee as she tried to tug the container out of his grasp.

"Your pissed off and your emotions might interfere with your magic."

"I can control of my emotions pretty damn well. Like right now for instances I'm controlling my self from beating you down."

"Yeah right." Grinned James.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Rylee.

"Females cant control their emotions their bloody insane." He said.

"Were insane thanks to your species." Rylee growled back.

"James what the heck are you doing to the poor girl?" Asked Sirius turning around in his chair.

"Sirius your friends sexist and a big bully." Whined Rylee as she turned bug innocent eyes on Sirius.

"The hell I am the women's bloody insane." He said.

"James be nice." Said Lupin as he winked at Rylee and turned around in his chair.

"Thanks guys." Said James sarcastically then plucked the tub of ingredients out of Rylee's hands.

"Hey!" Shouted Rylee.

"Rylee." Called Robbie from his place at another table.

"What?" hissed Rylee.

"Shut up." He said simply then turned his attention back to the student he was helping.

"Yes sir Professor smart as." Growled Rylee under her breath as he slumped back into her chair. Then she grabbed apiece of paper, wrote a quick note, crumpled it up, aimed, and flicked it over at the table Slone was currently sitting at.

* * *

Slone was really ticked off she was sitting there quietly trying not to talk to Malfoy when she looked over and saw Rylee throw a piece of parchment at her. Sadly Rylee's throw was a little off and hit Malfoy in the back of the head.

"OW." He said.

"Shut up you big baby." Slone said picking up and opening the note.

_Slone,_

_I so want to kill Robbie and James right now help me please._

_W/ love _

_Rylee_

Slone then took out a piece of paper and sent it flying towards Rylee. It got intercepted by Robbie in mid-flight.

"Fuck." Slone muttered under her breath she looked over at Malfoy who had a smirk on his face.

"What do we have here?" Robbie asked opening the note and reading it out loud.

_Rylee _

_I know Robbie is being a dickweed but you just have to put up with it. I know how you feel when he put me with bleached boy I just wanted to tell him to suck my left but you know I didn't so stay strong._

_Love you like a fat kid loves cake, Slone_

When Rylee finished he started laughing. "Where'd you get dickweed from?" He asked Slone.

"Don't know it just kind of came to mind." She said with a shrug.

"Get back to work and stop being a smart ass." He growled.

"Can't I was born one you should know that by now." Slone said with a smirk.

"Slone." Robbie growled.

"Fine, Fine." Slone said sitting back down.

Malfoy kept smirking at her.

"Shut the hell up Caption Peroxide." Slone growled at him.

"I didn't say anything Mudblood lover." He said.

"What did you just call me?" Slone demanded.

"A Mudblood lover I heard what you and your other friend did to Severus and all for that Mudblood. She doesn't deserve to live." Malfoy said.

"You take that back." Slone said testing almost egging him to continue.

"No and when the dark lord kills her I hope he brakes her precious virgin sprit and then kills her. Most likely I'll be there to watch." Malfoy said with an evil smirk.

Slone lunged at him and tackled him to the floor and started punching him hard in the face.

"You take that back punch you little punch Prick." Punch it took Robbie with the help of Crabbe and Goyle to pry her off him.

"Slone!" yelled Robbie as he pulled her away kicking from Malfoy.

"I'll beat the crap out of the little prick." Yelled Slone as she struggled to get out of Robbie's grasp.

"I think you covered that Slone so knock it off." Commanded Robbie as he forced her into a chair. "You move from that spot Slone and you'll seriously regret it." He warned.

"That girl should be on a chain. Has she had all her shots." Called Malfoy from his place which was currently sitting on the floor of the classroom.

"I'll re-kick your ass you snobby son of a…………." said Slone getting off the chair.

"Slone sit down." Shouted Robbie standing in the middle of the two teens. "And Mr. Malfoy I suggest you shut your mouth before I do tit for you." He added turning on Malfoy and giving him a warning look.

Slone slowly sat back into the chair recognizing Robbie's tone. Malfoy however wasn't has bright.

"I'm going to tell my father and she'll be locked in a cage the girls mentally unstable she shouldn't be here among others. I swear when my father hears about this……" Lucius yelled.

"That's enough Mr. Malfoy. Crabbe, Goyle will you please escort Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing in case he faints." Asked Robbie in a dry voice.

"I'll have your job for that comment. I swear I'll "

"Mr. Malfoy I suggest you get out of my classroom unless of course you want to stay here and get hack to work on your potion with Slone." Robbie added in a cheery voice.

Malfoy spared a glance at Slone and Rylee who had come up to stand next to Slone during this little exchange and quickly got up and signaled for Crabbe and Goyle. The three of them walked out of the classroom mumbling curse at them all.

"I told you he was a creepy little bastered." Said Rylee breaking the silence after Malfoy and his goons had left.

"Rylee." Said Robbie in an exasperated tone.

"What?" Asked Rylee as with an arched eye brow.

"Oh I give up." He said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well I'll be getting back to my potion." Said Slone wetly getting up off the chair and walking back to her place.

"I'll see you after dinner Slone. You have a detention." Said Robbie walking back to his desk.

"What that's bullshit Robbie." She yelled glaring at him.

"Slone you nearly punched the kid unconscious." Scowled Robbie.

"So." Shouted Slone. "The little prick called Lily a mudblood." She yelled.

"What!"

Everyone turned around to look at James as he pushed himself up from his chair so quickly it fell backwards and hit the floor.

"Oh here we go again." Muttered Sirius standing up as well.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Rylee, Slone will you please sit down and shut your mouths for 10 minutes." Yelled Robbie over both Slone and James yelling. "I will talk with Mr. Malfoy when he gets back and find out what the hell your talking about, but until then everyone get back to work. You have ten minutes to finish your potions so get going. Slone you can work with James and Rylee and I still expect you after dinner." He said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Muttered Slone under her breath as she and Rylee when over and sat down with James to finish their potion.

A/N: Please Review


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: We disclaim

A/N: We ask you to Please Review and we also thank Nicole Diaz we love you like a sister.

Chapter Three

"I can't believe him!" Fumed Slone as she and Rylee walked to there next class Herbology.

"Just shake it off." Rylee advised

"I know but I have detention tonight."

"But still did you se the look on Malfoy's face when you tackled him? It was priceless." Rylee said laughing.

"This is a serious matter we need to figure out what to do with Robbie." Slone said.

"Don't forget that he said that R.J was around here somewhere. But doesn't it feel good to have whipped the smirk off his face." Rylee said.

"Yeah it does this thing is just making me so stressed out. I need a cigarette." Slone said looking through her bag for a pack.

They reached the front doors just as Slone lights one Lily walked up to them.

"I just wanted to thank……SLONE OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DODING YOUR GOING TO KILL YOURSELF." Lily yelled.

Hearing Lily yell James, Sirius, and Remus ran over Peter was a couple yards behind.

"Lily what's wrong?" James asked seeing Lily holding a pack of cigarettes over Slone's head so that she couldn't get them.

"She is slowly killing herself." Lily said angrily turning to him.

Slone finally managed to get hem back when Lily wasn't paying attention.

"Lily back up a few steps I'm not in the mood." Slone said threateningly.

"Lily I would listen to her if she doesn't get enough nicotine in her system she turns rabid." Rylee said almost too seriously.

Slone lit another one up smirked at Lily and walked towards class.

"Slone I'm doing this for your own good." Lily said.

She then grabbed the pack again then started breaking the cigarettes inside in half. Slone made a lung for Lily but James grabbed her around the waist with sharp reflexes.

"NO MY NICOTENE! LILY YOU ARE SO OFF MY BUDDY LIST." Slone yelled

When James saw that Lily was done he let Slone go. She fell to the ground and desperately picked up all the broken pieces and started cradling them to her heart.

"My friends look at you. She didn't mean it. LILY YOU KILLED THEM!" Slone yelled at her.

"You know I think Malfoy was right when he said she was loony." Sirius said giving her the strangest look.

"Hey I said that too." James said.

"No you said I was insane. God are you that retarded you can't even remember who you insulted." Rylee said rolling her eyes.

Slone was still cradling them and looked like she was about to cry or have another tantrum.

"Its ok Slone we have rolling paper in the room and plus you have so many packs remember." Rylee said.

"You right but I am so fixing these now." Slone said and pulled out her wand. She mumbled a spell and the cigarettes fixed themselves. She put them all back in there pack and her an Rylee walked away.

"What's rolling paper?" Sirius asked.

After Herbology Slone and Rylee came in 5 minutes late for lunch. Slone took out a pair of reading glasses and a book. They both took out books and started reading completely ignoring the rest of them. Lily came and sat down across from them.

"Slone I can't be friends with someone who smokes." Lily said flatly

"Fine Lily just remember that I smoke too." Rylee said.

"Rylee is right if you can't accept us for who we are then that's your problem." Slone said in a matter of fact tone.

"Come on Slone we have Defense Against the Dark Arts." Rylee said and they stood up together heading out of the hall without looking back.

When they got there they were in for another surprise.

"You have got to be fucking playing us. Rylee said when she saw R.J

"Rylee." R.J said.

"Yeah, yeah watch the language." Rylee muttered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Slone asked surprised.

"I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He said with a smirk looking at them.

"No shit Sherlock." Slone said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"If you would please take your seats." R.J said motioning at the seats in the front row. But of course they saw in the back.

"Ok why the hell is god punishing us?" Rylee said angrily.

Halfway through the class R.J brought a vampire out of the closet. The whole time he kept asking Slone and Rylee questions about them.

"When my father hears that you brought a vampire into the classroom he'll have you fired." Malfoy yelled.

"And when Malfoy's dad does get you fired I hope a muggle gets your job." Slone yelled the class grasped and Rylee started laughing.

"Slone I hate to do this but 10 points from Gryffindor and 10 points from Slytherin. I'll also be seeing you both after dinner tomorrow since I know you both have detention with Professor Matthews tonight." He said.

"R.J your being totally unfair." Rylee said shocked/pissed.

"That's Professor Muldoon." R.J said sternly crossing his arms.

"Really because right now I want to call you Professor Dickhead." Rylee snapped back.

"You can join them tomorrow night." R.J said looking at her.

"Professor think about it your being unreasonable." James said standing up in there defense.

"Mr. Potter please take your seat." R.J said turning to look at him.

"No I don't thin so. Rylee and Slone told us about you and Professor Matthews on the train and how you want them to stop having sex with people and become nuns." James said.

"Oh my god is he really saying this." Slone said to Rylee.

"Yeah and is it me or is R.J blushing." Rylee said.

"Oh he is so totally bushing." Slone said laughing.

"Mr. Potter just for that little outburst you can join them tomorrow night." R.J said.

"Fine." James said sitting back in his seat with a huff.

A/N: We ask you to please Review


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: We disclaim

A/N:

Comment from Nicole: Back seat Windows up lol 

Chapter Four

"Nice try." Said Rylee smiling at James.

"Yeah thanks anyway." Agreed Slone plopping down in a seat next to him.

"Man there strict." Commented Sirius turning towards Rylee and Slone. "It must really have sucked."

"Yup." Rylee huffed.

"Pretty much." Agreed Rylee.

"Second day, third class and I have a detention is that a new record?" asked James.

"No." Replied Lupin.

"Damn." Grinned James at Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"If you six are done I would like to get on with the class?" R.J asked while glaring at the group of them.

"You may proceed." Slone said rolling her hand like she owned the class.

R.J just glared at her. Slone smirked at him and leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the desk.

When dinner ended that night Slone walked back to the common room and took a sea next to Rylee and the Marauders.

"I wonder what Robbie is going to make you do for detention?" Rylee asked.

"Probably something stupid like clean his broomstick." Said Slone while rolling her eyes.

"I sure know something I would like to do with his broomstick and its not clean it." Rylee said while Slone laughed.

"There probably just ticked off about the time we lit them on fire last summer." Slone said with a smile as she remembered the memory.

"You what!" Remus asked shocked.

"Ok well Momma Miller had to go out shopping and didn't want to leave us all by ourselves so she left Robbie and R.J to watch us." Slone said

"They started bossing us around telling us to clean this and do that. Now us being metamorphagiis we hid well and jumped them and tied them to chairs." Rylee said

'Wait you two are metamorohaguses?" James asked.

"Yup born and raised that way." Rylee said.

"So where were we ah yes tied them to chairs and surrounded them Conner my brother's playwizards we just lit the magazines on fire when." Slone said.

"Conner and Sean came home." Rylee said pouting.

"Look at the time I got to go to detention see you guys later. " Slone said standing up and walking out of Gryffindor Tower.

Slone then slowly walked towards the potions room only to find Malfoy and Robbie already conversing.

"Slone so good to see you showed up." Robbie said sarcastically as he turned to face her.

"Good to see that the fire from last summer didn't burn you too much." She said with a grin while lighting a cigarette while watching him wince at the memory.

"As you know Malfoy here will be joining you in detention. And put that out." He said.

"No legal smoking age here is 16 and I'm 18 gods I would be legal in the states even. So suck my left." She said growling at him then took a drag.

"Slone watch it you're getting off easy." He said. "And you know second hand smoke kills."

"I'm counting on it." She said exhaling smoke. "And you call this getting off easy?"

"Slone think about it your hear because you attacked another student." He said.

"Yeah well said student call Lily a mudblood what would you have done if someone called one of your friends that." She said.

"I don't know." He said.

"Yeah well I know what you would do you would kill you and I both know it." She said.

"Yeah your right I probably would."

"Well that's what happened you couldn't really let that bleached prick call her that" She said pleadingly crossing her arms.

"Hey my hair is natural." Malfoy said.

"Yeah your hair is as real as R.J's" Slone said.

"Fine you can go and tell James and Rylee there dismissed from there detentions from R.J I'll talk him into it." Robbie said.

"Yes sir." Slone said sweetly while hugging him.

"What you can't be serious." Shouted Malfoy.

"I'm very serous." Replied Robbie as he turned toward a fuming Malfoy.

Slone just grinned as she skipped toward the common room.

"Hey Slone skipping detention again?" Rylee asked from her place on the couch.

"Not today. Robbie let us out of detention for today and tomorrow I'm supposed to tell you and James." Slone said sitting next to her.

"Sweet. So dickweed has a brain looks like I learned something today after all." Muttered Rylee.

"I truly think this is going to be a fun year." Slone said leaning back.

"Yeah I kind of pity Robbie and R.J.

"Yeah no more misses nice us." Slone said.

"I kind of miss when we were younger." Rylee said.

"Yeah we went from Candy and Toys to Cell Phones and Boys." Slone said. (A/N: We love that quote.)

"Fuck" Muttered Rylee.

"What's up?" Slone asked.

"Were late. Its 11:50 we have to be somewhere at 12 remember." Rylee said and Slone nodded they both jumped up and took off up the stairs.

A/N: ohhhh cliffhanger your gonna love the next chapter. Please Review.


End file.
